Conventional power supply apparatuses comprise a communication unit (for example, see patent literature 1).
Patent literature 1 discloses a wireless power transmission system comprising a communication unit. This wireless power transmission system includes a power sending apparatus and a power receiving apparatus. The communication unit is provided respectively to the power sending apparatus and the power receiving apparatus and performs wireless communication according to a predetermined standard. Moreover, the power receiving apparatus decreases a load to decrease a size of received power when authentication by the power sending apparatus is performed. Moreover, the power receiving apparatus increases the load to increase the size of the received power in a situation where authentication succeeds.
Furthermore, another conventional power supply apparatus comprise a communication unit.
This power supply apparatus comprising a communication unit has a class set according to power that the power supply apparatus can supply according to a predetermined standard (for example, the A4WP (Alliance for Wireless Power) standard). Moreover, similarly to the power supply apparatus, a power receiving apparatus that receives the power from this power supply apparatus also has a category set according to power that the power receiving apparatus consumes according to a predetermined standard (for example, the A4WP standard). Moreover, the power supply apparatus acquires information on the category from the power receiving apparatus via the communication unit and determine whether to feed the power receiving apparatus based on the acquired category and the class of the power supply apparatus.